


Want

by sharkby1e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Dom Mark Fischbach, Dominant Mark Fischbach, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Submissive Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Ethan's been in love with Mark for a while. Mark notices.Request by raythegay512: "Ethan gets hard during the wax video and Mark confronts him about it after Sean leaves, leading to... whatever you think it should lead to!"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 27





	Want

How do you hide an erection from your straight friends?

That was the question Ethan needed answering. Honestly, it was a miracle Mark hadn't figured Ethan's sexuality out already with some of the Unus Annus videos they'd already done - Cooking with Sex Toys, The Great Meat Mistake, We Made Nude Paintings of Eachother, and Ethan's Relaxing and Totally Normal Nail Salon being at the forefront (Ethan swore Mark named the latter video that simply to spite him). And now they were preserving themselves in wax. Just him and Mark, topless, fucking around with white wax as they looked deep into each others' eyes...

"I should probably get going."

Oh, and Sean was there too. Damnit.

They'd finished recording and the cameraman had left, leaving just the three of them (still mildly covered in wax) in a room that was just a little too small for comfort. There was only one door and it was on the other side of Mark, and Ethan scared himself with the revelation that if anything happened, Mark could stop him from leaving. It was no surprise that Mark was stronger than Ethan - after all, he was the one with beautifully toned muscles and a firm grip that Ethan ached to have-

"Earth to Ethan," Mark was waving a hand in front of his face. "Come in, Ethan."

Ethan blinked a few times and stammered something unintelligible. Where was his shirt? He couldn't see it on the floor from where he was standing. Probably behind Mark, knowing his luck.

"Sean's leaving," Mark jerked a thumb towards the Irishman, who was no longer without a shirt and smiling at him.

"Oh! See you later, Sean," Ethan waved to Sean, who returned it. For just a moment, Ethan could've sworn Sean looked at him and Mark, still shirtless, and maybe even Ethan's erection ( _It's so fucking obvious, oh my God please let Mark not notice it, shit-),_ with guarded amusement.

And then it was gone, and Sean shared one last goodbye with Mark before sweeping out the door.

Mark turned back to Ethan and the smaller man froze like a deer in headlights as Mark crossed his arms.

"So," Mark's fingers drummed out a slow rhythm. "Did you have fun, Ethan?"

"I-I mean, yeah, I'm kinda still sticky from the wax but-" Ethan started, but Mark waved for him to stop talking. He managed to keep it together on-camera, but off-camera he was practically putty in Mark's hands. And Mark didn't even know it.

"That's not what I mean," then Mark looked down, staring _directly_ at the erect dick straining against Ethan's jeans, those chocolate brown eyes practically boring holes into his groin. Ethan bit his lip as the erection grew harder under all the fantasies suddenly blooming in his mind.

_Oh, shit,_ was the only thought Ethan could manage as he stammered to make some light of the situation or explain that it was completely unrelated to the video they'd just filmed, which was a lie.

"Is it me or Sean?" Mark asked suddenly, taking Ethan by surprise.

"I- what?" Ethan's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do you want to fuck me or do you want to fuck Sean?" Mark repeated calmly. Ethan had heard a lot of strange things come out of Mark's mouth, but this was probably the strangest.

"What w-would you do i-if it was you?" Ethan balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms to try to keep them from shaking so hard.

A sly grin spread across Mark's face. "I'll take that as you wanting to fuck _me,_ then," and before Ethan could muster a response, Mark had grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him against the wall, stepping closer until their bodies were almost touching.

"M-Mark, what-" a finger was pressed to his lips and he fell silent, gazing up at Mark with wide eyes.

Mark had both of Ethan's wrists pinned above his head with one hand, and now the other one fell away from Ethan's lips and trailed down Ethan's bare chest, tracing gentle patterns into his skin. Mark was _playing_ with him, Ethan realized. Either this was a gag that was going too far, or...

Mark's fingers dug into the waistband of Ethan's jeans and pushed him snug against the wall before Mark moved in. Mark pushed one knee up between Ethan's legs to push fiercely against his dick and kissed him, the feeling almost lazy.

There wasn't much Ethan could do, trapped between a wall and Mark's strong, warm body, so he simply fell open, closing his eyes and inviting Mark to take what he wanted. It seemed what Mark wanted was simply to dominate Ethan, and he was all too happy to let Mark have that.

Mark suddenly pulled away, causing Ethan's eyes to flutter open. Mark was looking at him with concern, and muttered, "You okay?"

Ethan felt his heart jump in his chest. "Yes- yes, Mark, I want this," he replied quickly, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Make sure to tell me if you want to stop," Mark ordered sharply, and when Ethan nodded he returned to the kiss.

Ethan wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, pressed against the wall, Mark's tongue slowly investigating Ethan's mouth. He was certainly sure when he felt Mark's fingers move from his waistband to the zipper of his jeans and unzip his fly, as well as Mark removing the knee that had been teasing his aching cock throughout their making-out. Soon, Mark's firm grasp tightened around Ethan's dick and he gasped, though it was muffled by Mark's lips still caressing his own. Mark tasted even better than he'd imagined and now it was all he could taste, which he would never complain about.

Mark's hand released Ethan's wrists and Ethan instantly latched onto the back of Mark's neck, one hand moving into Mark's hair and fastening itself there. Mark's other hand gripped Ethan's chest, massaging it slowly as he worked Ethan's dick with his hand. Any sounds Ethan made were stifled thoroughly, so the only noise in the room was from Mark - a sort of low, pleased hum that sometimes turned into a sort of growl when he wanted Ethan to relax. At that moment, Ethan understood Mark more fully than he ever had, knowing that whilst he had been yearning for Mark all these years, Mark had also been pining for him.

Mark gently eased off, letting go, breaking away, and stepping back from Ethan. His eyes took Ethan up and down, studying the slightly-glazed eyes, the reddened lips, the gasping breath, the dick still screaming for more attention, and the shaking legs of the man he'd just dominated. Ethan felt every look and glance like a burn against his skin, suddenly experiencing a rush of embarrassment that he did nothing about.

"Are you up for more?" Mark asked gently, bending down to be at eye level with Ethan, who had slumped down lower on the wall after Mark had stopped holding him up.

_I've wanted this for over three years. Of course I don't want to stop here,_ Ethan thought, and replied, "Yes."

"Alright then," Mark smiled. "Get on the table, Ethan. I've tested this table many times in videos and I know for a _fact_ that it'll support both of us. Or it'll fail for the first time in a couple of years and we'll both end up injured, but what's life without a little risk?"

Ethan giggled as he clambered to his feet. This was the man he'd fallen in love with, finally treating him the way he'd wanted from the start. It was a classic friends-to-lovers romance... though most romances didn't start with one running up to the other at a convention and performing a backflip. It had obviously attracted Mark's attention, though, so Ethan supposed it wasn't quite as embarrassing as he used to think it was.

Mark stopped him gently as he went to climb onto the table, gesturing to his pants with one hand. "No no, pants off, Ethan. Or else this is going to be much more difficult," he joked.

Ethan did what he was told and clambered onto the table, shivering as his naked body touched the cool surface. It was a rather small table, so most of Ethan's legs hung off the end. He watched with burning in his cheeks as Mark stripped as well, his jeans joining the collection of shirts and pants on the floor.

"Cold?" Mark asked as he walked around to stand beside the table. "Don't worry. I'll fix that soon enough."

Ethan shivered again, now more from anticipation than cold. Mark knew what he was doing, that was obvious enough. Ethan didn't.

Mark climbed onto the table with more confidence than Ethan had ever had in his entire life, his hands settling on Ethan's chest. "All good?" he asked firmly.

Ethan gave him a short nod and gripped the table with both hands. He couldn't stop looking at Mark's cock, its size dwarfing his own. He'd seen it before, of course, but never like this. Never on top of him, about to fuck him silly.

The feeling of Mark's dick entering him was like a release and a capture at the same time. His head fell back and his mouth fell open in a moan, his ass tight around the shaft of Mark's cock. He knew he'd never be able to look at Mark the same, not now that he'd felt all these things and seen those deep brown eyes staring at him with that possessive glint. If Mark wanted him, he was all too happy to give himself over.

Mark started to thrust, gently pushing his way inside Ethan. He growled, hands starting to move across Ethan's skin and press bruises into the supple flesh; they wouldn't be doing another nude video for at least a week, Ethan was sure. This possessive, dominant Mark... this was _his._ Nobody had ever seen him on camera (other than perhaps in Mark's performances of Darkiplier, but that was different) and nobody ever would - Ethan could feel it.

Mark picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper as he worked Ethan's skin, teasing moans, whines, and groans from Ethan's lips. He wanted this to stay, he wanted to keep this forever, he wanted Mark in this way and almost always had.

"I think I love you," Ethan mumbled, his breathing staggered and shaky.

Mark stopped, his cock buried almost all the way inside Ethan. "I think I love you too, Ethan," he replied, breaking out of his stupour momentarily to add, "Sorry about the bruises."

"'Backflip Guy' has suffered worse," Ethan joked weakly, wheezing a laugh.

Mark laughed, then leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
